


Day 041

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [41]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 041

Hawke reached for another cup of tea. After three long days of negotiations it seemed like they were almost at a satisfactory agreement between the guards and the elves. Final drafts were drawn up, exchanged, reviewed, and now came the time for the final amendments. On one side of the table sat Aveline and Seneschal Bran. On the other, Merrill, the Haharen of the alienage and Noll, an elf Hawke had grown to respect over the last three days. Hawke was, as it seemed to be his appointed position in the city, in the middle of the the two factions, trying to stop the talks from revolving into a shouting match, or in the case of Aveline and Noll, a fistfight. Varric sat next to Hawke, lending his support where it was needed. 

This part of the talks were slowed somewhat by Seneschal Bran who was, as usual, making life difficult in the way only he could manage.

“We cannot openly grant so much authority to an elf,” he said with hint of what might have been genuine regret. “But if we were to set aside some of the Guard allotment for ‘preserving order in the alienage’ we could employ an untitled bailiff in the alienage, responsible for keeping order. And while the current laws prohibit elves from carrying swords, no such restrictions apply to axes or maces.”

“Fine,” Noll snapped irritably. “Sell this however you need to to the nobles I only care about the practice.”

“The restrictions do, however, apply to crossbows,” Bran added. “We will need you to turn over the ones your people have been using to hold the guards at bay.”

“You want us to give up our means of defence and just to trust that you won’t back out of the deal?” Noll sputtered. Both Bran and Aveline opened their mouths to respond but Hawke cut them all off. 

“That is what brought us all here,” Hawke said. “A show of trust.”

“I agree in principle,” said the Haharen, “but the fact is that we are being asked for a lot more trust than you are giving us.”

“What are you suggesting?” Aveline asked tentatively. 

“We keep the crossbows,” the Haharen said evenly. “We be allowed an elven militia to protect our people under the authority of the guard captain through our bailiff.”

“Impossible,” Bran exclaimed. “Laws can be amended but there nobility will never allow it. The Qunari attack is still fresh in their minds and they have not forgotten how many elves stood with them.”

“The Kirkwall nobility is in flux at the moment,” Hawke said. “As sion of the Amells and founder of the Hawke house I will sponsor the change to the Kirkwall code.”

“That doesn't guarantee it will pass,” Aveline reminded him.

“The other nobles will listen to Hawke won’t they,” Merrill said. “He is the Champion, that has to count for something right?”

“Daisy has a point,” Varric said.

“An even militia risks a repeat of this mess,” Aveline said. “Any time you want to shield one of your own from the law you could barricade the alienage.”

“And this is different from a noble with a private guard barricading himself in their home or paying off the city to ignore their crimes how, exactly?” Noll sneered. 

Aveline opened her mouth but seemed to think better of it. She was no fan of the nobility’s disregard for the rules and had nothing but contempt for the great game, even the watered down imitation they practiced in the Free Marches. When she did finally speak she abruptly switched topics.

“We can overlook the weapons if you don’t use them, at least until the nobility make up their minds.” The elves visibly relaxed at that. “But,” Aveline continued bringing back the tension to the room, “You need to surrender Brennan to us as well as all those responsible for the murders.”

“Brennan stays,” Noll said. “At least until we have our concessions in writing with the seal of the viscount-“ Bran cleared his throat and Noll gave the man a curt nod. “-‘s office.”

“I won’t leave Brennan in some pit for weeks while we wait for politics,” Aveline said. She rose to her feet and slammed both hands on the table for emphasis.

“She’s not in a pit,” Merrill protested. “She’s starting with me.”

“I know Merrill’s house is a mess,” Varric said, “but that almost sounds like better abominations than the barracks.”

“Oh, I would never want to live in the barracks,” Merrill added. “It smells terribly of sweat and someone is always yelling about something.” 

Hawke and the rest of Merrill’s friend had learned that the best way, for everyone involved, to deal with Merrill’s rambling was to wait for it to end and carry on like it never happened.

“Y-you are the one holding Brennan captive?” Aveline sputtered. Merrill made a sort of squeak and went pale.

“Brennan is more resourceful than we expected,” Noll said, sparing Merrill further attention from Aveline. “She escaped our custody but not the Alienage. She had been staying as Merrill's guest for the past few days.”

“Which means lots of tea and spooky stories at night,” Varric said. “It almost sounds like a vacation.”

“Fine,” Aveline huffed. The captain fixed Merrill with a hard stare. ”I shall hold you personally responsible for the condition she is returned in. But that still leaves the matter of the murders. I will not be moved on this matter. I will not support you petition for a militia while you are actively shielding murderers.”

“And we wouldn’t ask you to,” Noll said. Their face had taken in a grim look and they were no longer meeting Aveline in the eye. 

“They will be surrendered to the guards at sunrise tomorrow,” the Haharen added. “They are willing to submit to the law of Kirkwall.”

Which meant death by hanging. For the way the elves had acted during the whole mess Hawke figured the killer must be a well liked and influential member of the community, not some renegade out for blood.

The rest of the meeting was short and simple. Procedures for prisoner transfers and how many guards each side agreed to post until the negotiations could be formally completed. Now it was up to Hawke to get the nobility to allow an elven militia. Everyone else was waiting on him to succeed or fail before deciding whether or not to kill each other. No pressure. 

The elves left first, back to the alienage, then Aveline and Bran went back to the Keep. Hawke and Varric went to the Hanged Man to meet up with Anders. 

“So,” The mage said, “how did it go?”

“Hawke managed to make himself Kirkwall’s only hope for peace,” Varric said signaling the barmaid for a round. “Again. I don’t know how you do it Hawke.”

“I don’t either,” Hawke said miserably. “If I did maybe I could stop.”


End file.
